


Forgive Me Father

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Breathplay, Choking, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, F/M, Father!Dean, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: There are a lot of sins to be committed and you try to make it right by confessing but never had you thought that being bad felt so good.





	1. Confession

He’s not one of Crowley’s minions. That’s what Dean always told himself over and over again like a mantra. Over and over, until it’s burned in his brain like a tattoo. It was a straw to hold on to because he knows that there’s not a way out. Not for now. Even though he never wanted to be one of Crowley’s companions, he had no other option. There was no place in hell for a Knight of Hell who wouldn’t follow Abbadon’s orders and oh, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He’d rather die than live under that bitch’s reign.

He had to play by the rules and one day, and that’s a big maybe, he could go back. Back to Sammy, back to the life he knows. Back to hunting the bad guys and not being the hunted. He knows that he left a note for Sammy to let him go but he didn’t really mean it. How could he when Sammy’s the only one who keeps him alive? But it’s better that way. He has to protect Sammy from him. The demon version of him. Still, there was a piece in his heart that was not consumed by black but that piece gets tinier with each breathe he takes.

Right now? Now, he has to deal with Crowley and help him although he knows that Crowley probably has something up his sleeves but hey, it’s Crowley, at least he drinks and fucks as much as he does. And, who knows, if he can’t go back he could rule hell? It wasn’t something he wished for but you don’t always get to choose, do ya?

Ever since he woke up as a Knight of Hell, everything seemed easier. Life seemed easier. He doesn’t care as much anymore. And killing? Well, that’s the easiest thing in the world. The Mark of Cain paved the way to his demonic features and now his palm would itch if he didn’t at least get to kill one soul – demonic or human – in a week. His hunger for blood needs to be satisfied.

 

* * *

 

“Father?” Dean, stepped into the office in the back of the church and called out to the priest, one of Abbadon’s workers he assumed. Dean had seen him walking around in the biker bar a couple nights in a row and grew suspicious. What does a holy man do in the most unholy place? Surely, things couldn’t be right and he thinks that the priest needs to be stopped before Abaddon turns up. Dean followed him here to his little church, it was almost picturesque with its creek in the back and the big trees surrounding it.

“Yes, son?” The priest turned around, thinking it was one of his followers that needed help. But his eyes flickered black as soon as he saw that it was Dean standing there.

“Forgive me Father, for I’m going to sin.” Dean snarled before he started to laugh and then he was on him. “You go tell your whore queen that I’m prepared. But she’d better leave me alone, understood?” Before the priest could blink, Dean drove the blade through his heart. Black smoke poured out of the holy man and he slumped to the ground. Dean didn’t need to do that, killing the priest. He knows it but the hunger for blood won.

When Dean was about to go and leave the priest there in the back of his little church, he heard footsteps approaching. He opened the door just a little to see a young woman stepping into the church. She knelt down, head bowed, saying her prayers. Then, she stood up again, looking nervously around before she made her way to the confessional box.

Dean smirked at the thought of what’s he’s going to do. Oh, he’s going to have a little fun and will take care of the body later. He opened a closet and stowed away the priest. There were a couple of priest uniforms hanging in there. Dean stripped down his shirt and quickly put it on, his pants were already black so this was a quick one. On the way over to the confessional box he buttoned up the shirt right. He knows that he doesn’t need to put it on. He’s just really into the role play and dying to know about her sins.

 

* * *

 

I knelt down and wait for the priest to slide the window open. Nervously, I bite down on my nails, my teeth scraping at the excess skin. My heart was beating fast and it felt like an eternity to kneel here and wait and I really don’t know if I should stay. Maybe that’s a sign? Maybe it’s God’s way to tell me that everything’s alright and I didn’t need to confess because my sins aren’t bad? Leave sin be sin and go on with my life? Fat chance. I know what I did and need to get it out of my system.

Just as I thought that no one was here and I was about to leave, I hear footsteps approaching on the outside. The door of the other side opened and closed again…

 

* * *

 

Sitting in the box, he slid the window open and patiently waited for her to talk. But when he heard nothing, he cleared his throat audibly. Sometimes people just need an imaginary push and he could imagine that she did. He closed his eyes and waited a couple more minutes and thought back to the moment he saw her. Her ankle long skirt swayed when she walked, her black cardigan buttoned up to her throat. She might look boring but he knew that it’s often the boring one that are the kinkiest of women.

Dean could hear her sigh before she uttered the first word.

“Uh.. Forgive me Father for I have sinned. It is one week since my last confession and I accuse myself of the following sin…”

There was a long pause and he didn’t really know what he should do. Should he say something? Should he just wait? He decided to keep his mouth shut.

I paused because I didn’t know how to go on but then I knew that I had no choice. I’m here and I started with it. I can’t just up and leave now, can I? Father would never forgive me for taking up his time for me to leave again.

I took a deep breath before I began to talk. “Father, I tried to resist, really, I did!”

Her voice started to tremble and Dean was shaking too, but his reason was different to hers. He was shaking with anticipation, he hoped to hear something naughty.

“I had sex, Father. My purity is gone. It left an aching hole in my body.” My tears were streaming down my face.

Dean could hear her crying. Poor thing.

“Go on, child.” Dean tried to alter his voice, making it sound a tad higher than it really was. He didn’t want her to find out. Not yet.

“The worst thing, Father? I’m scared of myself. I’m scared that my body’s betraying me. My boyfriend left me the night he got what he wanted. My body has been aching since. I was looking for soemthing to feel the void. To still the tingling between my legs. I want to be touched again and I know it’s bad to feel like this. I was being bad, Father.”

“Did you like it?” Dean knew he shouldn’t ask but he couldn’t resist. Oh he can imagine her bitting down on her lip, contemplating on whether to go on or not.

“Father?” I try to look through the window but I couldn’t make out a feature. I took my time and thought back to the night I got my virginity taken from me. The night I let it happen.

Sitting back, I try to relax. “That’s the thing, Father. I liked it. It felt really good. I’m sorry but since then, I have been looking for men to fill my void. I’m a whore, Father. Losing my virginity made me a slut!” The last sentence I cried out aloud.

Damnit! Dean could feel his dick stirring in his pants just thinking of her taking cock like a pro.

“Why are you doing it?” He asked, needing to know the answer.

“Uh..I want to feel good, Father. I heard about how good it could feel when you orgasm. I thought I could find release with one of the men but it never happened. I don’t want to keep going but my body tells me to do it.”

Fuck. Poor girl, never got to cum with all the men she’s been screwing in a week? He almost felt sorry for her.

“No one touched you right?”

“No, Father.”

“No man buried his face in your clit and licked you to ecstasy, child? No one nibbled carefully at that delicious bud, sucking it in and lapping at the juice that is flowing out of your tight pussy?” Dean was patting his crotch through the pants and suddenly, there were too many layers but he didn’t want to take it out now. He had to focus. The swelling got bigger with him imagining her in front of him, begging to be touched. Hell, what he would do to her.

I shook my head no. “No one ever did that, Father.” It was weird that he talked like that but my mind was blank. The lust almost too much to bear. I feel my panties dampening just by thinking that someone would bury their face in my heat.

“No man touched you with his fingers, fucking you with them and curve them just about right to hit your sweet spot?” Dean’s impression of a priest faded and he couldn’t stop himself. He was hot for her and he imagined getting his dick sucked by her through that fucking window, right here, right now.

“No?” I was shocked of the words that came out of my priest but I didn’t put much though into it. I feel the heat pulsing in my core and I needed to get out. I need to find someone who would do just that. “I’m sorry for my sin, Father.”

“Come back again in the evening tomorrow darlin’. Tell me how you’re holding up. You’ll get more of my time in the evening.” Oh yeah, he wanted her but he wanted her to be unsuccessful first. Tomorrow, he decided, tomorrow, she’ll be his. “God bless you.”

“Thank you, Father.” I signed the cross and go out of the confessional. Walking over to the pew, I knelt down and said my penance before I ran out of there. I was dripping by now.

It wasn’t really wise of Dean to let her go all hot and horny for cock because he really wanted her but he had business to take care of. Maybe he’ll follow her scent later. Oh, don’t worry, he’ll find her if he wants to. This dick straining hard against his pants when he stepped out of the confessional box. He’ll have so much pleasure corrupting her.

 


	2. Corruption

After he hid the corpse of the priest and cleaned up a bit, Dean stepped out into the evening air. He didn’t have to hide the priest but he needed to. After all, he needs to be back here tomorrow and he didn’t want people getting suspicious and he certainly didn’t want the church to reek of death. 

 

* * *

 

He found her in the third bar he stepped foot in. The dive was frequented by greasy bikers and now he might know why she couldn’t find someone who could satisfy her. She’s been looking in all the wrong places. The people here disgust him and he would be walking out if it wasn’t for her and the show she was giving.

He could hear her laughing at the pool table and he had to look twice to believe his eyes. Gone were the ankle lengths skirt and the buttoned up cardigan. Replaced by a short skirt where Dean could see her panties when she bend her upper body to place a shot.

When she came up again, he could see her tits. They were to die for. Although smaller than the women in the _“Busty Asian Beauties”_ magazines but nonetheless perfect. The hard perky nipples poked through the thin material of her top and he thinks that they need serious pinch. He would give everything right now to suck them in and flicker his tongue against them. Her outfit screams slut and she knows it, oh yes, the little innocent girl knows what she’s doing and that is a major turn on. The line to get into her panties was long, he could see by the line of bikers trying to help her play pool, but Dean just chuckled lazily because he knew that whoever’s going to be the lucky guy tonight, she would still end up insatiable.

Dean ordered a drink at the bar and walked closer to the pool table but stays in the shadow, she didn’t need to see him yet. He could hear how they exchanged some jokes and she did a full body laugh, throwing her head back while her hand crept up that dude’s chest. Dean bit on his lower lip at the though of her splayed on the bed, her wanton eyes burning into him as she begs for him to give her what she wanted, what she needs. He’s going to give it to her so good but first, he’ll let her fail, make her learn her lessons.

She bent down and Dean could see her thong, the middle spot damp from arousal. Shit, he felt his dick twitching to life. In fact, his hardness never left him since church. He too, would like to find release tonight, but he became a master in holding it back. Even though his sex drive increased since he’s been a Knight Of Hell but he really wanted her to feel him when he shoots his demon seeds into her. He wants to see and feel the load trickling down her cunt and wetting her underwear, coating her pussy with cum, even a day after. Once he has her under his spell, he wants her to see how much he wants it too.

When it was the dude’s turn, he suddenly threw the cue away and put his filthy hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him and they started to make out. Full on open mouthed kiss and Dean felt a rage building up in his chest. He could see it from here that the guy was not a good kisser. He used too much tongue and he could see the spit glistening under the damp lightning. Well, maybe he was just jealous and he had to exhale deep to calm himself down. He felt the blade; ready and hot in his jacket. He could kill everyone in here, he knows he could, but he wouldn’t. He had to be patience. Dean could overhear her panting and telling him that they should go to her place. They left hastily, with her pulling him behind and he only heard the other bikers hollering at the dude, wishing him a good night. If they didn’t disgust Dean before, they sure do now.

He followed them out, always making sure to trail behind unseen. They got on his bike and rode away into the night. Dean drove behind them in his car, his headlights turned off, staying incognito. Oh, how he missed Baby. It was his decision to leave her behind. He ran away from the life he knew and that won’t come without a price tag. Sure, Baby was an expensive price to pay but he was sure that Sam was taking good care of her. Still he hoped that Sammy ain’t going to douche her up as much as the last time he went to hell.

The drive was short and they arrived at her house, as soon as she hopped off the bike, the dude was on her again, touching her inappropriately in all different places. His dirty grabby hands disappeared under her skirt when she was fidgeting with the keys in her lock. It took Dean so much will power not to go over there and kill him. Dean fisted his fist. He really wanted to just jump in and part them but he had to control himself, control his growing erection that was getting bigger thinking of him doing all the things to her.

Tonight is not his time yet. He watched from afar as the lights go on in her bedroom. He watched until the lights went off again and the biker left her house, pulling up his zipper on the way out, a shit eating grin on his face. Dean took a glance at his watch. Wow, 20 minutes? That must be a record for the man.

Dean chuckled under his breath, shook his head and drove away. He needed a drink, knowing full well that sleep will not come tonight. Not when he’s so fucking excited.

 

* * *

 

Dean sat back in the confessional booth and waited. Waited, for her arrival. He hoped that she’ll come, that he didn’t scare her away yesterday. If not, he probably would have to go and pay her a visit. He knows now where to find her, doesn’t he? Chuckling to himself, he leaned back, his head resting against the wall as he relieved the images from last night. The skirt that barely covered her ass. The nipples, poking and tearing at the thin fabric of her shirt to be release. It was a sight to behold. He licked his lips at the thought that he’ll going to corrupt her tonight and hell, he can’t fucking wait.

There were a couple of sinners today who came in to confess and twisted as Dean was, he told them that they’ll end up in hell anyway. It was almost comical to hear them running out of the church screaming. He smiled at the thought and before he knew it, he was jolted back to reality upon hearing faint footsteps. That must be her. It was already late and there hadn’t been anyone here for the last two hours.

“Hello?” She knelt down in the booth and lowered her head. She waited but when she didn’t’ hear an answer, she voiced out again. “Father?”

Dean swallowed hard before he answered. This girl had no idea what she’s doing to him. He’s already hard just hearing her voice. Dean didn’t know how it could happen. He had so many girls since he was a demon but not one had left quite an impression like she did and he hadn’t even bedded her! He thinks he’s going crazy and it’s not a good feeling. At all. “Yes, child?”

“I..I did it again.” She started. “I left the church yesterday, so hungry and horny after I heard you talk and I just had to do it.” Her voice was shaking.

“What did you do?” He played it cool. As if he didn’t know what a miserable night she had.

“I picked up someone. A..a guy. And took him home with me.” There was a pause and Dean didn’t know if he should answer to that? What would a priest do? His mind was blank and his dick strained against the fly of his pants. Fucking thing always had a mind of its own.

“And was he able to stop your hunger, child?” It was as if he wants her to admit to it. Admit to her poor life choices. He grinned smugly and waited for her to speak.

“That’s the thing, Father.” Nervously, she picked at the excess skin around her nails, trying to find the right words to tell him. “The things you said, about…” She trailed off and there was an awkward pause in between. “About a guy.. you know. Doing that thing?”

“What thing?” Dean had to suppress his laugh. Oh, sweet innocent child.

“Well, you know…” She nervously tries to find the right words.

“I’m afraid I don’t.” He’s evil, he knows it. Taunting that poor girl? But hey, that’s what he can do best.

“The thing.. with licking?” She said and he wished he could see her. He bet her face is burning up.

“You mean, when a guy is eating a woman out, child?” A smug grin on his face.

“Yes, that. Well.. it didn’t happen.” She sounded disappointed and he almost felt sorry for her.

“What did happen?” Dean tried to sound compassionate, as if to tell her that he knows that telling him the story might be hard but he’s here for her. Oh, if she only knew how much he’s here for her.

“The sex was very short. I don’t understand, Father? I thought I picked the right guy but I didn’t. My mind was not working right. All I wanted was for him to sleep with me and that is what he did. He didn’t last long..” She paused to pull out a hanky. “We were doing it in my bed, Father. As soon as he reached his climax, he got dressed and left. Well, I wasn’t sad that he left. But I feel so ashamed. I don’t want to do it anymore but something in me tells me that I should keep on doing it.”

Dean cleared his throat audibly. He’s going to do something and he hoped that she’s game. “Would you mind coming over here, child? I’ll show you something.”

“Oh, ok.” That was all she said before she got up on her feet and walked over to his side.

Could this be? It was too easy. Way too easy. But hey, she’s desperate and he bet that she’d do anything to get what she craved. In her head, she sinned and there was nothing worse she could do anyway.

When she opened up the booth, Dean stared into a red face, laced with tears. He could also see the look in her eyes. A look that says that she probably saw him somewhere but she just couldn’t place him. She was surprised because she probably didn’t expect him, since he was not the priest she was used to, but she put her thoughts aside and waited for him to speak up.

“Come sit on my lap, child.” He patted his thighs and every other girl would get suspicious but not her. She’s too deep into this mess and right now, she probably would do anything to get the release she was craving.

She sat down on his lap, facing away from him, her legs on either side of his.  He pulled her back, making her lean back against his body, her head resting just below his shoulders. That way, he does have better access to her.

“Relax. Let me show you something, child.” He whispered hotly into her ear and she could feel the heat pooling at her core. He was sure she felt the bulge in his pants. It was straining hard against the fabric and poking at her ass. But she didn’t say anything. A good girl.

“The guy you met last night, child? He’s not a real man. You know why?” He could see her shaking her head.

“See, a real man would focus on the woman.” He whispered low, his raspy voice sends chills throughout her body, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. His hands are pulling at her skirt, hiking it up past her knees and slipped his hands under it as he trails his fingertips along her hot skin as he rubbed at her thighs.

“You know, a real man would tease.” He carefully cupped her sex, seeing if she wants it. Not that it would stop him but then he would know if she’s in it or he had to turn the other page. “Until she couldn’t take it anymore.” When he felt nothing but her body responding to him, he went on.

“A real man would softly kiss a woman here.” Dean placed a kiss below her earlobe and he smiled when he heard her moaning.

“And here.” He kissed and sucked away at the tender flesh of the base of her neck while his fingers draw circles on her panties.

“A real man should be able to make a woman reach her climax, even before the clothes come off.” He growled low, his tongue now coming out to lick at the shell of her ear. His fingers rubbing faster and he could feel her panty getting wetter by the second. Her breathing picked on and it wasn’t long until she melted against his touch.

“Does this feel good, child?” He asked her, still in his role of a priest. Hell, he didn’t know that he’d enjoy it that much. Dean licked a trail down her neck and bit lightly into her shoulder, followed by an open mouthed kiss where he soothed the pain. She tasted and smelled fantastic and it almost made him nauseous.

“Y-yes!” She exclaimed and he grinned when he could feel her wriggling around in his lap, chasing his fingers with her hips.

Dean pulled her underwear to the side and he swallowed hard when he could feel the smooth, hairless skin of her pussy. Oh, naughty, naughty girl. He wouldn’t have thought that she would be shaved but he won’t complain, even though he liked pussy in all kind of shapes.

He began to rub circles on her clit, putting just enough pressure to draw a moan from her sweet lips and he could feel her grinding on his hard cock, grinding into his fingers.

“Good girl.” He groaned low into her ear and drenched his digits in her slick. “So wet. Do you wanna know how wet you are?” He pulled his fingers out and placed them to her lips. She eagerly sucked at it as if her life depended on it and if that won’t make his pants burst, then Dean didn’t know what will. He could literally imagine her lips sucking at his cock, devouring everything to the last drop.

“Oh god..” She licked her lips and starts to caress her own body, her hands travel up her torso and came to rest on her breasts. Carefully, she began to knead them, pinching away at her nipples through the thick fabric of her cardigan.

And just like that, he dipped a finger into her wet heat and it sucked him in, as if it needed to be fed, as if it was waiting for him to explore her. He tried a second finger and moved it around her slick walls. Hell, this felt amazing. He couldn’t help but cup her cheek around her jaw and tilt her face around and slightly up, so he could claim her mouth. Her lips parted for him and he let his tongue glide in. It went in as easy as his fingers and he could hear her moan into his mouth, feeling her hot breath reaching his throat.

Dean curved his fingers just right and began to thrust in and out of her, picking up pace. He put his other hand around her neck and applied pressure. Not too much because he didn’t need her to be afraid of him but just enough for her to reach her climax.

He could feel her walls clenching around his fingers and then he was unable to move them. He was unable to move in, nor out and fuck, he can’t wait to fuck her. To feel the tightness around his cock, that was pulsing hard in his pants.

Dean never thought that she would be a screamer but she was. His hand let go of her neck and he put it on her mouth to muffle her screams. He didn’t need outsiders to hear this. The sound was for his ears only.

He pulled his fingers out and his whole hand was coated with her juice. It was even dripping down her inner thighs. Fuck, he could cum untouched. Right here, right now.

He rubbed softly against her bud, letting her come down from her heights and then there was a soft giggle. She panted breathlessly and started to laugh out loud now.

He put the skirt down and made her stand up from his lap before he licked his fingers clean off her. “I hope that was good for you, child.” It needed everything from him not to just bend her over spear her up with his throbbing cock.

“Oh god, yes! Yes, Father! Thank you so much!” She bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Can we do that again?” She asked him as she parted from him and hell, he got her where he wanted her now.

“Sure. But I think we need to lay it low. How about I come by your place and you can confess to me there?” He stood up himself and arranged his pants so it would feel comfortable.

“How about now, Father?” She winked at him and palmed his boner through his pants. And that little fucker reacted to her touch, twitching against her palm. She leaned closer and whispered into his ear. “Forgive me, for I have sinned.” She smiled and then she pulled him along behind her. He didn’t know how she could change so much but hell, he liked it and who is he to blame her. He couldn’t wait to show her a good time.


	3. Condemnation

Dean rode shotgun on the short drive to her home. He watched her stealing glances at him and she smiled cheekily when she hiked her long skirt up. Up, until he could see her white delicious thighs. Licking his lips, he leaned back, enjoying the show.

He could feel that she wanted him to touch her, as she traced her fingers along her delicate pale flesh; until they disappeared underneath the skirt.

Dean couldn’t see where she placed her hand but he could paint a clear picture of it when he heard the little moans escaping her lips and it made his dick twitch disturbingly.

He chuckled at how hard she’s trying. At how _desperate_ she was for him. He has got her where he wanted her to be and he can’t wait to lay his hands on her. Can’t wait to make her squirm underneath him.

* * *

She took his hand in hers as they got out of the car, walking the short distance over to her porch and pulled him along behind her. When she reached the door, she bent down a little to unlock it and pushed her ass up against his crotch.

Dean didn’t dare to move, in fear that she’ll get anxious and will pull back, once he gets his hands on her but when he felt her moving her hips and grinding down on him, taking extra time in unlocking her door, he began to press his hardening bulge against her rear, his hand gripped around her neck before pulling her up and tilting her face to meet his.

“As much fun it would be for me to push you against the door and fuck you right on your porch, I still think we should go in, sweetheart.” He growled and licked up a strip on the shell of her ear.

She grinned and shoved her ass back into him one last time before her hand turned at the key and opened the door.

As soon as Dean got past the threshold, he slammed her against the wall in her entrance and kicked the door close with his heavy boots.

She didn’t even bat an eyelid when he had her pinned and caging her into the wall with his body. On the contrary - the smile was still prominent on her face and Dean thought that he hit the fucking jackpot.

He clawed his hand around her throat, holding her steady as his lips latched onto hers hungrily. An open mouthed, filthy kiss, just the way he liked it. When he held out his tongue for her, she sucked it in, drinking from it, like it’s the only thing that’s going to keep her alive.

His other hand found the knife in his pocket and drew it. He looked at her and showed her the knife, blade glistening in the moonlight, before his wet lips kissed their way from the corner of her mouth to her ear.

“Trust me?” It wasn’t really a question, more a warning because he’d do it anyway.

Dean looked her in the eye and he could see no fear. He’s going to keep her, forever and always.

His knife slid down her body and the edge had found a way under the seam of her top. He pulled it up slowly, leaving a trail of exposed skin littered with goosebumps all over. With one swift cut, he parted her bra in the front. Dean let his knife fall to the floor as his hand found the flesh of her tits. He knead them and twisted her nipples before he brought his hands down, slapping them, making her yelp out in pained pleasure. She liked it, asking him for more.

_Oh, sweet little thing._

Dean kept his hand firm around her throat, applying pressure on it a little before he lowered his head to lick and suck at her hard nipples, grazing at them with his teeth before he sucked them in and let them out with a pornographic popping sound.

He then turned his attention back to her, standing tall and looked down into her eyes. His nose almost touching hers and he could feel her craning her neck, chasing his mouth, wanting to feel him on her lips.

“You like that, don’t you, innocent girl?” He cooed. “Like me slapping down on your perky nipples?”

_Smack, smack._

“Wait and see what I can do to your ass.”

_Smack, smack._

“Oh fuck.. yes, please!” She held her breath.

“Oh, yeah? You like that, huh? Gonna spank you.”

_Smack, smack._

“Until you’re raw.”

_Smack, smack._

“Mark you up.”

_Smack, smack._

“Because you’re mine.”

_Smack, smack_.

He kissed her, his lip biting on her bottom lip, making her moan and then he explored her mouth with his tongue.

“Are you going to be mine?”

He asked her, when he broke the kiss, his hands now rubbing at her raw tits.

She felt pleasure in all this. But right now, mostly pain. She nodded her head because yes, that sounded wonderful.

“Use your words, doll.” Dean hissed at her now.

_Smack, smack._

“Fuck, yes. Father.” She panted. Her chest heaving with each breath.

Damn. Dean almost forgot that he was still ‘Father Dean fucking Winchester’ and hearing her say that made his cock strain against his fly even more.

“Couch! Now!” He growled and his hands were working to pull down her skirt, letting it pool around her ankles.

She stepped out of it and walked over to the little living room, Dean followed right behind.

“How do you want me, Father?” She was asking him so innocently and if his heart wasn’t black, he might have felt something. And yet, maybe he did. He could feel it swell up with pride.

“Perfect little whore, aren’t ya?” He let out a soft chuckle. “Knees on the couch, brace yourself against the back.”

She did what she was told, leaning with her elbows on the back of the couch and waiting. Waiting, until she will get what she deserved.

Dean licked his lips at the sight before him. Her round globes shining right into his eyes. His hands carefully massaged her ass, enjoying the soft skin underneath his calloused hands before traveling further up; until he held her panties between his fingers.

“I hope you’re not too fond on these.” He said, before tearing at them, shredding them into two pieces and let it drop down her legs before kneading at her behind again.

_Smack, smack._

The first blows were soft, still she buckled up and Dean had to hold her down with one hand on the back of her neck.

“Now, now, sweetheart. I’ll be over before you know it if you would just stay still.”

_Smack, smack._

She yelped up and muffled her cries by biting into her arm and burying her face in it.

“Gonna claim your ass.”

_Smack, smack._

“Do you like that, huh?” He bit down on the right cheek and when he drew back, he could literally see the blood seeping to the surface of her pale skin. “Tell me!” 

_Smack, smack._

“Ah! Yes, Father! Please.” She swayed her hips, wanting more.

_Smack, smack._

“Please what?”

_Smack, smack._

Dean could see her ass turning redder by the minute.

“Fuck me. Please?” It was a plea and he really, really wanted to give her what she craved.

“Move.” He ordered, and took a place on the couch. “Come here, I’m getting hungry.”

Dean manhandled her up to his head, as he leaned against the back of the couch with her pussy inches from his face. She held herself steady at the back of the furniture and started to grind down on his face.

Expertly, Dean swirled his tongue around her core, his hands gripped tight at her ass. He sucked at her clit before lapping up the juice that was flowing out of her. She’s so fucking wet and it was the most delicious thing. He could do that forever.

He stuck his tongue out as far as it would go and probed at the entrance of her hole at first before he pushed his tongue in further, impaling her on it. The little moans he coaxed out of her mouth was turning him on so fucking much and he slapped down on her ass, hard, while she wriggled her hips on his face, trying to get him even deeper.

She was moving her hands, holding one of his wrists now. “Father, I’m close.” She slurred her speech.

“Cum for me.” Dean murmured against her pussy, not slowing down. His deep voice sends tingles through her body.

“Fuck. Fuck.” She bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes, before throwing her head back, letting pure bliss wash over her.

Dean slapped down hard on her ass, digging his blunt nails down at her flesh and began to lick and lap at the juice that came out of her, drinking it up before he withdrew his face and letting her drop down on the couch. She was still shaking, her eyes still closed and Dean grinned at her state, thinking how adorable she looked.

He rid himself of his clothes, quickly, letting them pool around in the living room before he was standing before her, stroking his throbbing cock in his hand. He could see her open her eyes and they grew wide when she saw him naked before her.

And then she smiled and licked her lips.

“You want my cock?” He asked her and she nodded her head frantically.

“Come get it, sweetheart.” He growled low. “Open up.” The tip of his tongue painting a line with his pre-cum against the line of her lips as he waited for her to open up for him.

And then, when she parted her lips, he pushed in, letting her wet mouth envelop his tip, feeling the heat before he pushed in further. He was holding one hand at the base of his dick and one hand was resting on the top of her head.

“Yeah. Just like that. Good girl.” He cooed, pushing in further with every thrust of his hips.

Dean was holding her still with the hand on her head while he started to quicken his pace, pulling out and in again harder. He could feel her gag on him, her throat squeezing tight as he hit it.

“Relax.” He said and she looked up at him. “So beautiful with your mouth full of my cock.”

Dean could swear that she was smiling. Her eyes gave it away. He couldn’t hold it in. If she keeps doing this, he’s going to blow and he _really_ , _really_ wants to get into that sweet pussy of hers before blowing his load.  

He pulled himself out of her mouth, leaving her stunned and disappointed at the loss. She too, could have done this forever. In fact, she never enjoyed it until now.  

Dean sat back down on the couch and pat his lap and obediently as she is, she followed him, climbing on top of him, bracing her knees on either side of his thighs.  

“I want you to ride me, can you do that, sweetheart?”  

Of course she could. She hadn’t denied him anything yet and Dean don’t think that she could ever. He had her wrapped around his fingers but also maybe it’s the other way round? Maybe she knows exactly how she can get what she wants? Right now, Dean didn’t care. All he knows is, that he wants to be _in_ her.  

She held herself on his shoulders and Dean positioned his dick at her entrance, coating the tip with her slick before he pushed her down carefully and slowly, because he didn’t want to break her just yet.  

He could feel her tensing up as she slowly sank down on him, her nails digging sharply into the flesh on his shoulders. She held her breath when she was fully seated and Dean could come right then. It was magical, she was so tight. The tightest pussy he’s had in years.  

She bounced on him as he pushed and pulled at her thighs, guiding her the first couple of bounces before his hands travel up her body, resting them on her, when they twirled her nipples in between his fingers and she arched her back, as he hit her sweet spot with that angle.  

He played with her nipples some more with his left hand, slapping on it again and again while his right hand sneaked up her chest until they were firmly wrapped around her throat.  

She ground down on him, his dick logged deep inside her tight channel when she rubbed her clit against his pelvis, chasing her orgasm.  

“Riding me so good, honey.” Dean looked up at her with admiration, his hands applying more pressure on her throat, making her part her lips and close her eyes. “Keep on going.”  

“Cum again, cum on my cock.” He whispered low, almost cutting off her air supply completely. Then he felt it, her tight hole squeezing him so good and then she locked him in, she couldn’t move to or fro, as she came so hard, her legs were shaking and cramping, he had to lay her down on the couch with him still deep inside of her. 

“You’re doing so good.” He soothed her, hands petting her head, before he bent down and kissed her.  

She was still squeezing him so tight and when he moved, he thought that he’d explode.  

“Can’t hold back for long. Where do you want me?” Dean asked her, his hips jerking up and down, pushing her further into the couch with his weight. It wasn’t long until he picked up his pace again, slamming his hips harder, fucking her into next week. 

“In me, Father.” She managed to say, while she wrapped her legs and arms around him, biting him into his shoulder lightly as she felt another wave hitting, heavier than the one before.  

Dean would have pulled out. He always pulled out when he didn’t have protection but with her, it’s different. The thought of filling her up aroused him. After half a dozen strokes, she came again, her legs cramping, hooking themselves around his ass, her nails digging deep into his back and he was sure that he was bleeding but he didn’t fucking care because he too, got thrown into a pit of endless bliss. 

He could feel his dick twitching, pumping hot strings of cum into her hole, filling her up and he could feel the thick liquid of their combined cum running out of her again, dripping along his balls and ruin the couch.  

She was still holding him tight, as if she wanted to cherish the moment and he felt refreshed, as if she gave him life.  

“Your mine.” He hummed against her skin, his nose trailing along her chest, his lips licking its way along it until he found her nipple, sucking it in and grazing against it with his teeth. She let out a soft moan, her fingers threading trough his hair, tugging at it lightly. 

“Do you promise?” It was a foolish and needy question and he could see that it embarrassed her as soon as it came out. 

He pulled himself up and away from her, and she breathed out at the loss of warmth deep inside of her core.  

“Oh,” Dean sat himself up and bent down, cupping her cheek. He trailed his finger tips along her face before kissing down on her cherry red and bruised lips. “Always.” 


End file.
